This application relates to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/021,585, filed Sep. 9, 2013; Ser. No. 13/240,572, filed Sep. 22, 2011; and Ser. No. 14/944,484, filed Nov. 18, 2015, the entire contents of all of which are incorporated here by reference.
This description relates to relationships among technology assets and services and the entities responsible for them.
The relationships, for example, among domain names, IP addresses, websites hosting services, email services, and the companies who own and provide them are complex. Risks of interacting with or doing business with such assets, services, and entities, depend in complicated ways on the relationships.